Some gaming machines offer the player the opportunity to play a single game. Other gaming machines offer the opportunity to play multiple instances of a single game or several games at the same time. Still other gaming machines may offer the opportunity for the player to choose one or more of multiple games offered on a menu of games. These games are offered on a common platform running on the same processor board and/or system. These games are programmed specifically for compatibility with the common platform and system. There is, however, no system that allows multiple independent or dependent systems or platforms, operating on independent processor boards or as independent services on the same processor board with no knowledge of the other games or applications running alongside, that presents the multiple independent games and applications to a player on a single Player Interface, allowing the player to make purchases and other transactions using a single credit balance while managing the aggregation of transactions and accounting for the combined systems.
One of the challenges in offering the player access to multiple systems simultaneously on a single interface is that, among other issues, no system or method exists for providing a single player balance for all transactions across those independent systems. The present disclosure is an apparatus, system and method using a controlling framework, such as a transaction controller, and a meter, such as a master balance meter (combined or collectively referred to as the “Transaction Manager” herein) for aggregating the transactions of the independent systems as a single player total balance while also providing segregated and the aggregated resulting data for use by system providers and/or casino operators. The present disclosure describes solutions for each of the shortcomings (and others) in the prior art systems.